Sparks High
by Storm Season
Summary: BTR is sent to a special school for stars in order to find an elusive band, Wingz, and convince them to  let Gustavo produce their music. Hawk has exactly the same thing in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall's Love Interest will be Sabby Zahir (Created by ****Purplesycho99****)**

**Carlos's Love Interest will be Lola Fowler (Created by Smileysurfer22)**

**Logan's Love Interest will be Palmer Francis ( Created by****0-Lollipops-of-Death-0****)**

**And James's Love Interest will be Nix McAllister (Created by me)**

_*Hawk HQ, Adrian POV*_

Hawk waved his pointer impatiently before tapping a picture of four very, very hot girls. "Do any of you know who these girls are?" No answer from me, Kyle, or Damien. "This is Wingz!" He shouts exasperatedly. "Currently the hottest girl band on the planet! Can anyone tell me why this matters?"

Kyle raised his hand cautiously. "Because you want to produce them?"

"Precisely! You will find this band, and you will convince them through any means necessary to choose to let me produce their music!"

"Any means?" Damien asked, his teeth flashing.

"Yes, any means. Now to the members. This is Sabby," The girl in the picture has wavy black hair, with dark purple highlights, chocolate eyes, a medium tan, and long eyelashes. "She seems to be the leader. This," He tapped a different picture. "Is Lola, she seems to be the female version of Gustavo's Carlos." She has long wavy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a light tan. "Palmer," She has long straight blond hair, with some brown lowlights and blue eyes. "She seems to be the only one with some sense. And Nix," Spiky pitch black hair, grey eyes and kinda pale. "She seems to be the most mysterious."

"And we're suppose to find them, how?" I ask.

"That's your problem, not mine." Hawk replies, shoving us out of the room.

_*Rocque Records, no one's POV*_

"What?" All four BTR boys shouted at Gustavo.

"You're sending us away?" Kendall asked, only slightly more calm.

"My hair cannot take all this confusion and stress!" James shrieked hysterically.

"This makes no sense! We're on top of the charts!" Logan pointed out.

"Jordin Sparks has a school!" Carlos screamed.

"Yes, no one cares, yes, and no." Gustavo answered, pointing to each of the guys as he commented on their comment.

"What he means is," Kelly started, sending one of her exasperated looks-can-kill glances at her boss. "We think that Sparks High will be a good experience for you. No, Carlos, it is not run by Jordin Sparks. It's a school for stars, kids of stars, and star wannabes. Look, this will be good for you. It'll give you a chance to improve your skills, meet some new people, and have fun. Not to mention it'll get all your fans pumped for when you get out again."

"But what about Jo?" Kendall asked.

"And Camille?" Logan asked in spite of himself.

"Both are stars, or at least in their own way, I'll see what I can do to get them enrolled with you. And yes, Carlos, I am sure that it is not run by Jordin Sparks. Yes, James, there will be many, many girls there."

"Yes!" James and Carlos high fived.

"So dogs, LEAVE!" Gustavo told them before turning back to his piano. "And Kelly, be sure to explain the rest to them."

"On it." She answered before leading the guys out of the room.

"The rest?" Kendall asked as Carlos and James started to attack each other about something random, with Logan trying to referee.

"There is one more reason we're sending you there. Ever heard of Wingz?"

"Should I have?"

"They're only currently the hottest girl band on the planet."

"Hot girl band?" James popped out of Carlos's arm hold to ask.

"Yes, James. That's what I just said." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"So how are Sparks High and Wingz connected?"

"Wingz doesn't have a producer, no one even knows who they are. Their videos appeared on YouTube one day, and became wildly popular. They've gotten questions on the comments for their videos, so they made a few videos to answer them. In one of them one of the girls let slip that they go to Sparks High. So—."

"—So Gustavo wants us to convince them that they should let him produce their music?" Logan asked, leaving Carlos's and James's match. They seemed to have calmed down… at least a little.

"Yes. So some time look them up so you'll know at least a little bit about them. It's Wingz, with a z, not an s. And oh, we've, meaning, I've, already explained to your mom, Kendall. You guys leave in three days. Bye-bye."

The guys get shoved out the door.

"So girls, and bands, and high school. We can handle this, right?" Carlos asked.

"Only one way to find out."

**So sorry this took me so long to upload. I was planning to upload this earlier, but stuff kept on getting in the way. Just a warning, I probably won't upload very often, at least until I finish Morning Glory.**


	2. Major Issue

_*No one's POV* Sparks High_

"Guys, we have an major issue." The hooded figure spoke as she opened the door. Nix tossed back her hood and ruffled her spiky hair.

"Lola's planning on getting on a sugar high?" Palmer asked. "Yeah, I would call that a major issue."

"No!" Nix said, a little hysterically.

"Palmer, let the girl talk." Sabby commented, looking up from her magazine.

"Okay, so it's not my sugar high. What's up?" Lola asked, hanging upside down from her bed.

"There are seven new guys showing up at Sparks High tomorrow! S-e-v-e-n! This is not normal!" Nix shrieked, abandoning her normal façade of calm.

"Ohh! Are they cute?" Lola asked, flipping so she was sitting upright on the floor.

"No clue, but I heard about them too." Palmer said, looking up. "Hey, what do you guys think will go better with my pink shirt?" She help up two necklaces for the girls to inspect.

"Green," Sabby comments after a glance.

"Agreed, but that's not the point!" Nix said, collapsing next to Lola. "Lola mentions Sparks High in one of our videos, and a week later seven new guys, all of whom are from a big producer, show up?"

"The only explanation is that they're here to find us," Palmer said, looking slightly panicky.

"Exactly!"

"Okay, who are these guys?" Sabby asked, putting down her magazine. They all moved into a circle. Nix pulled out some papers from inside her black sweatshirt.

"The first three's names are: Kyle Richordson, Damien Lavato, and Adrian Krikee. I did some research-."

"You hacked." Palmer interrupted, grinning.

"Of course I hacked! What's the point of being a techie if I don't put it to good use?" Nix asked indigently.

"Focus," Sabby reminded gently.

"Right. So I hacked into their files, and all three have been known to have connections with a producer called Hawk."

"Hawk? I feel sorry for the dude! What kind of parents name their kid Hawk?" Lola asked, rummaging in her purse. When she finally pulled out a packet of Skittles she grinned and popped one into her mouth.

"Last name," Palmer and Nix said at exactly the same time.

"Oh," Lola blushed.

"Moving on," Sabby prodded.

"These are them," Nix passed around a picture of three cute guys, one blond, one redhead, and one with dark hair. "The other four are a band, called Big Time Rush." Sabby and Palmer let out a collective fangirl gasp. "Yes, the Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell. Their producer is Gustavo Rocque, of Rocque Records."

"So you guys think that these guys are after us?" Lola asked through a mouthful of Skittles.

"Makes sense. Oh my gosh! Big Time Rush is after us!" Palmer shrieked.

"Calm down!" Nix snapped, grabbing some Skittles from Lola (and ignoring her squeal of protest) threw them at Palmer.

"Remember? We promised ourselves that Wingz would stay strictly ours, with no producer, no drama, and no guys that know that we're Wingz." Nix pointed out.

"Right. No Big Time Rush." Sabby ordered, collecting herself. "We've had enough drama to last a life time, not to mention that we don't want to be around people who just like us because we're Wingz. I've had to go through that before. It's not fun." Sabby muttered the last two sentences to herself.

"So what's our plan?" Lola asked, slightly louder than necessary, a sure sign of a sugar rush starting.

"We avoid Hawk's guys, and Big Time Rush. We're extra careful about what we say and post." Palmer starts.

"I stick with my sweatshirts, and stay invisible." Nix says.

"If anyone asks us to sing, we don't, or we pretend to sing really badly, at least when those seven are around." Lola continues.

"And we avoid them as much as possible." Sabby finishes firmly.

**So yes, chapter two! Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! Anybody think they'll actually be able to avoid the guys? **


	3. Chapter 3

_*2J, no one's POV*_

"Okay, w…i…n…g…z." Logan muttered as he speed typed the letters into Google. He tapped enter. Up popped the results. A lot of them. As in over five million a lot.

"How have we never heard of these guys?" Kendall asked.

"That's what I'm wondering. 'Cause they're hot!" James said, seeing a picture of the band.

"Let's check out their music." Carlos wisely advised.

"On it." Logan clicked on the videos link at the top. The first video was entitled _Wingz: Shake It Up Music Video. _

One click later, they all settled back to watch the show.

"Hey guys!" A very pretty girl chirped, jumping in front of the camera. She's a blond, with brown lowlights, and bright blue eyes. "I'm Palmer from Wingz. And you're about to watch our long awaited Shake It Up music video!"

The screen goes black for a second, before going again and focusing on the girl in the middle. Palmer.

"Don't like waiting, don't like waiting."

"Let's go right now! Gotta' hit the ground—." The second girl continues.

"-Dancin' 'for the music slows down!" The third girl takes over.

"What I'm sayin', what I'm sayin' if there's something to fix, take it to another level this is the remix!" The last girl sings.

The video continues, with each of the girls singing at times, and sometimes all together.

Finally, the screen went blank. "Woah." Carlos summed up all their thoughts in the silence that followed.

"No kidding." Kendall whispered, still staring at the blank screen.

"Next video." Logan said, suddenly coming to life. He clicked the next link, entitled _Wingz: Interviews, part 1._

When the camera came to life, it was focus on all four girls sitting next to eachother in front of it.

"Hi, guys." One girl began. She has wavy, jet black hair with purple highlights, and dark brown eyes.

"We're the band known as Wingz." The next girl continues. She has an elven face, with spiky black hair, and ruby eyes.

"You guys seem to have a lot of questions about us." Palmer continued. "So we thought we'd make this video to answer some of them."

"To start out, I'm Lola!" The fourth girl chimes, she has long, wavy blond hair, and brilliant blue eyes. "I'm the fun one!"

"I'm Sabby." The girl with the purple highlights said. "Leader extraordinaire."

"I'm Palmer, the brains of this operation."

"And I'm Nix." The girl with red eyes (red as in red pupils, not red as if she'd been crying).

"One of the most frequent questions we get is: Who in the heck are these girls!" Sabby told the camera. "We just explained that. As we've said, we're also known as Wingz."

"The second one is, who came up with this band?" Palmer seemed to address this question to Lola.

"Shockingly… It was me." Lola confessed.

"Next, why haven't I heard of you before?" Nix asked, chuckling a little. "The answer to that is, we just started."

"When and where can you see us at concert?" Lola continued. "There's a simple answer, you can't. We decided when we started this band, that it would be just us, no producer."

"Besides, we like the whole 'secret identities' thing." Nix explained.

"Next question." Sabby moved on, turning to Nix. "Nix, why are your eyes red? What are you, a vampire or something?" She seems to be smirking.

Nix groans. "No, I'm not a vampire. The fact that that question even came up shows that Twilight has a lot to answer for. I'm wearing colored contacts. It's a dare." She glares at Sabby, who just laughs.

"Where are you guys from?" Lola says, breaking Nix's glaring time.

"That would give too much away, sorry." Sabby answers.

"And my personal favorite," Nix starts. "How do you come up with your music?"

"I'll take that one!" Lola chirps. "First, Nix comes up with notes that she thinks will go well together. Then she gives them to Palmer. Palmer writes the lyrics during math class, 'cause it's really boring. You would thing that Sparks High would hav-."

The other three girls lunge forward. Sabby and Nix knock heads, and pull back, but Palmer gets her hands over Lola's mouth.

Lola's eyes go wide as she realizes what she just said. Palmer slowly removes her hands. "Forget I just said that!" She blurts.

"Nix can erase it, right Nix?" Sabby asks, still clutching her head.

Nix shakes her head. "Can't. It's a live feed."

Palmer reaches forward and the screen goes blank.

"So that's where they slipped." Logan murmurs.

"Dibs on Lola!" Both James and Carlos call at about the same time, but Carlos is just a hint of a second faster.

"CUDA!" James curses.

"Enough." Kendall says firmly. "At least get packed before you start calling dibs on girls."

**So sorry I haven't uploaded for forever! I really don't have any valid excuses, I just didn't feel like writing. But I'm back! Review? Pretty please?**

**-Storm**


End file.
